


Flour Fumbles

by Kazel_Menra



Series: Fluffy Arc [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, flour everywhere, plaggs a little shit, tiki loves chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazel_Menra/pseuds/Kazel_Menra
Summary: Making cookies isn't hard, at least Marinette never thought it was. She might have to reevaluate her opinion now that she sees the reason why you should never mix magic with food. Sequel to Secrets Within.





	Flour Fumbles

Making cookies with Adrien and the kwamis was like… like herding cats. This, Marinette felt was a rather appropriate description, since two of them technically were cats. The whole mess had been Adrien's idea, and since Marinette’s parents were out for the evening they let the kwamis into the kitchen to help. The kwamis had been sort of banned from the kitchen since Plagg had a habit of getting into everything, and Sabine had not wanted to find out if the small god could shed. Technically, just Plagg was banned, but Tiki understood and remained out of the kitchen too so Plagg wouldn’t be quite so offended. They had gotten a very late start, since they had lost track of time playing some games, but they were almost ready to start the baking process! All they needed to do was mix the stirred flour into the sugar and butter mix, and add the chips, and they would have delicious cookie dough! Unfortunately, Marinette had to use the bathroom and left Adrien the job of gently mixing the dry ingredients of flour, salt, and baking soda while she stepped out. Marinette had expected a slight mess upon her return, after all they were using flour, but this… this went beyond her expectations. Flour covered the counters, and Adrien, and wasn’t Plagg supposed to be a black cat?!

“What in the world happened?! I was only gone for a minute!” Marinette squeaked, her shock making her voice far higher than normal.

Tiki giggled cutely from a somewhat clean counter top as she popped another chocolate chip into her mouth. “You told Adrien to mix the dry ingredients while you went to the bathroom. Unfortunately, he tried to mix them with the beaters.”

“Sorry, Marinette, I didn’t know this would happen,” Adrien managed, shifting nervously and making flour dust the air.

Plagg scoffed. “I told you we should have made cheese bread instead!”

“No way, mister!” Marinette snapped, pointing a finger at the flour dusted cat. “Then you would be eating all the cheese and all we would have is simple garlic bread!”

“Like Tiki is eating all the chocolate chips?” Plagg snarked, making Tiki sniff at him disdainfully, even as she popped another chip in her mouth.

“Tiki!” Marinette cried, realizing for the first time that she was in fact eating them.

“There’s enough for cookies!” Tiki placated. “If it was cheese, Plagg would have inhaled all of it by now!”

“At least I would be full instead of starving!” Plagg returned.

“Hey, I gave you a whole wheel of Camembert like an hour ago! There’s no way you are starving!” Adrien snapped, tugging on Plagg’s tail, making some of the flour to fall off of him.

Plagg hissed, swiping at Adrien's hand as Marinette rubbed at her temples, wondering why she had said yes to these dorks. Adrien hissed back at Plagg, swiping at his tail again, and Plagg dove down at Adrien, tangling in his hair, making him yelp.

“Plagg, get off!” Adrien yelped again, stumbling back and sliding on some flour that was on the floor.

Before Marinette could do anything except shout, “Adrien!” he slipped backwards, his back slamming into the counter’s edge as his head clipped the bowl filled with the mixed butter, sugar, and eggs.

“Oh dear…” Tiki squeaked, as the whole thing flipped off the counter, slamming down over Adrien's head and Plagg.

A yowl echoed up from the bowl and Plagg shot straight up through the material once again solid black. “That stuff is like slime and way too sweet! Is it still on me?!”

“Plagg!!!” Tiki squealed, launching herself from the countertop and at Plagg, tackling him from the air and into the wall.

Marinette could only sigh and shake her head as a whine sounded out from under the bowl. “Oh, Adrien, are you ok?”

Slowly she lifted the edge of the bowl up, wincing as the creamy sugar base ran a thick gooey line down the side of his face. Adrien was sitting stiffly but his face was contorted into a pout, clearly not in the best of moods.

“He ruined the cookies…” Adrien pouted, his body slumping as Marinette gave him a sympathetic grimace and removed the bowl from his head.

“Not by myself! You ruined the flour first!” Plagg snarked, as he darted by with Tiki hot on his tail.

“It’s your bad luck that did it, though! I never had this much trouble with new things before you came along!” Adrien snipped back in a huff.

“Kit, you could burn water long before I came into the picture!” Plagg retorted, hovering for a brief second, since he had lost track of Tiki. “You do know he is forbidden from helping in the kitchens at his house right, Marinette?”

“You are not helping, Plagg!” Tiki scolded, coming down at him from the ceiling and tackling him into the flour bowl.

“GUYS!” Marinette yelped, as flour exploded across the counters and the bowl hit the floor, sending up a second wave into the air.

A moment later she was coughing and rushed to the kitchen vent to open it and hopefully clear the air faster. The two kwami were gone once more, leaving a now dusted Marinette and Adrien in a white kitchen area. With a sigh Marinette turned back to Adrien who had crossed his arms, looking frustrated with the world.

“I only burned the water once. There was something stuck to the pot and it lit on fire so, technically, I didn’t burn the water, I burned the pot,” He pouted.

Marinette couldn’t help the giggles that slipped from her and she covered her mouth when Adrien turned his kitten eyes on her. “Sorry, Chaton, I don’t mean to laugh, but you do seem to have some bad luck when it comes to cooking things.”

Adrien grumbled, but accepted her hand when she reached down to help him up. “Does this mean you will let me try again?”

Marinette nodded firmly. “Yes, but first you need to go wash off and then we need to clean this all up. Then we can try again.”

“Could we try and do a cake?” Adrien asked, his eyes gleaming and his body wiggling slightly in excitement.

“No,” Marinette said, making Adrien instantly deflate. “Master cookies first without creating a disaster, and then we will talk about making a cake.”

Adrien nodded excitedly. “Deal!”  
He leaned in, going for what would have been a sweet kiss since he was covered in sugar, but Marinette halted his advance with a finger to his nose.

“You go get in the shower and I will get you a towel. And clothes,” Marinette added, looking at him and realizing he really was coated with flour.

Sheepishly, Adrien pressed a kiss to her hand and turned, only to freeze. “Um… Marinette?”

Marinette turned to find both her parents in the doorway, cell phones out and recording. Her jaw dropped in disbelief as her mom waved at them.

“Keep going you two, you guys are absolutely adorable!” Sabine chuckled.

“Maman!” Marinette cried, burying her face into Adrien shoulder only to yank back with a sneeze when flour went up her nose.

“I think the show is over, sweetheart,” Tom muttered to Sabine, who sighed and hit end on her phone.

The two of them moved into the room, stopping at the edge of the flour line. “You two go get cleaned up. We will help you clean this mess up so you can try again,” Tom chuckled, waving at the two teens.

“You’re not mad?” Adrien asked, the wince in his voice all too obvious.

Tom let out a booming laugh. “Mad over some flour? Don’t be silly, boy! You should have seen the first time Marinette decided to make cookies on her own!”

“Hey, the directions never said you had to melt the butter!” Marinette huffed, making Tom laugh again.

Adrien raised an eyebrow curiously and she sighed. “I didn’t know you had to melt the butter and I wasn’t allowed to use a knife so I just added the whole stick in after dumping the eggs in.”

“With the shells,” Sabine cut in.

“I was six and unsupervised,” Marinette huffed, crossing her arms. “In any case, there wasn’t enough moisture since the butter wasn’t melted and so I started adding water until I got it to what I thought was cookie dough consistency.”

“Then she came rushing down to show us her creation and tripped on the last step sending the mixture all over the counters and floor,” Tom finished with a grin, coming to Adrien side.

“They would have tasted terrible anyway,” Marinette scoffed.

Adrien looked at Marinette, who was pouting, then at her parents, who were grinning. “So there’s hope?”

“There’s always hope, Adrien! Next time, we just won’t let Plagg in so he doesn’t distract you!” Tom laughed, patting him on the back and sending a cloud of flour back into the air. “Now go hop in the shower before that sugar sets!”

Adrien nodded looking more enthused than before and hurried off trailing flour behind him as he moved towards the bathroom. The small family watched him go and Marinette smiled glancing up at her father.

“Thanks, Papa. He takes failing at things so hard. Although, I swear, I was only gone for a minute,” Marinette sighed.

“It was Plagg’s fault. He encouraged him to use the beaters and told him it would mix it faster,” Tiki pipped up, holding a wiggling Plagg in her arms.

“It should have! I’ve never lived in a bakery so how was I supposed to know it would explode!” Plagg snarled, trying to defend himself.

“Well, I believe you on that at least. If you had known you never would have allowed yourself to get covered in flour,” Tiki sighed and released him, letting him grumble about his fur getting all mussed.

The adults laughed as Marinette shook her head, happy to know that the whole mess really had been an accident after all. “It’s alright, but next time just let Adrien follow my instructions and don’t try to help.”

That said, Marinette moved towards her room to get Adrien and herself new clothes leaving her parents with the kwami.

“Soooo… didja get the whole thing?” Plagg asked Tom who chuckled and held up the phone.

“Every bit of it. I’ll have your special ordered Camembert cheese bread bites ready tomorrow too,” Tom answered, making Sabine chuckle.

“You two are terrible. Now I know why you wanted to come home early,” Sabine snickered, as Tiki landed on her shoulder. “This is why you never mix Magic and food.”

The four of them laughed as they waited for Marinette and Adrien to return to try their hand at making cookies again. Maybe they could even get another cute video to one day show the grandkids.

**Author's Note:**

> Marinettes fumble with the cookies as a kid is actually my own story. The cookies did come out tasting quite terrible FYI. My mom helped me make a proper batch once we got everything cleaned up.


End file.
